


Una telefonata 'particolare'

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerra d'amore [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Siamo dopo la Civil War e Steve, anche se solo per telefono, vuole farsi perdonare da Tony.





	Una telefonata 'particolare'

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al 10° P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: MARVEL - CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Steve Rogers/Tony Stark Sesso telefonico

Una telefonata 'particolare'  
  
  
  


"Boss, una chiamata per lei". La voce di Friday risuonò all'interno del laboratorio.

Tony spense la fiamma ossidrica, si sollevò gli occhiali da saldatore sul capo e si adagiò con la schiena sulla sedia.

"Se è Ross digli che sono in Francia a fare una cosa qualunque, altrimenti passa pure".

"Pronto, Tony?" risuonò la voce di Rogers, era leggermente tremante.

Tony aggrottò la fronte, sogghignò e poggiò i piedi sul tavolo accavallando le caviglie.

"Capitano, che piacere! A cosa devo l'onore?".

Si udirono dei colpi di tosse.

"Come procede con la situazione? Riesci a gestirla? Posso fare qualcosa per aiutarti?" domandò Rogers. La sua voce risuonò più roca.

Tony gettò indietro la testa, allargò le gambe e ticchettò con le dita sul cellulare.

"Esistono solo due cose che non so gestire. La prima è me stesso, la seconda è tu che fai lo gnorri".

Steve sospirò con un mugolio di dolore.

"Non c'è niente che voglio ignorare, sono solo dannatamente preoccupato per te. Ed io sono la causa...". Si sentì un tonfo metallico.

"Devo proteggere la squadra dal casino in cui li ho cacciati. Però ho tirato fuori Wanda e non ho fatto scappare te da quella maledetta casa. Sei imprigionato lì da mesi" mugolò.

Tony roteò gli occhi, si umettò le labbra e mugolò in assenso, sbuffò scrollando le spalle e si passò la mano tra i capelli unti.

"Che vuoi che ti dica? Lavoro ai miei progetti, salvo il mondo. Un po' tetro, un po' triste, ma almeno non è pieno di gente morta!".

Si udì uno scricchiolare di plastica.

"Stark... io... con le scuse faccio schifo. Quella lettera era l'unica che ho avuto il coraggio di spedirti, immaginati com'erano le altre. Io non so cosa ti ho fatto credere, ma non puoi rimanere lì rinchiuso. Non rimanere da solo, t'imploro" lo supplicò Steve. Si sentì un lungo sospiro.

"Dovrei dirti le minacce che ci sono al momento sulla Terra, i motivi per cui dovremmo muoverci insieme, ma... per una volta voglio parlare con te sul serio. Ti ho tenuto già abbastanza segreti" spiegò.

Tony si infilò un auricolare, poggiò il cellulare sulla scrivania e si alzò avanzando lungo il laboratorio, dimenando le mani in aria.

"Tranquillo Cap, so leggere le righe. Il punto è che sono solo, quindi c'è poco da fare per non rimanerci".

Sogghignò, si gettò sul materasso lercio che stava tra alcuni aggeggi metallici e sorrise.

"Ma se vuoi aprirmi il cuore, mi fa piacere".

"Almeno per telefono ti posso tenere compagnia, finché non dovrò scappare. Ci siamo divisi e passo da un covo all'altro, per vedere come stanno gli altri. Ho sentito dire che ci sono stati degli strani disordini in città... Non ho capito se si trattava di Thor o nuovi danni. Dicono di aver avvistato persino Loki, assurdo" sussurrò Steve. Mugolò e si udì un colpo sordo, metallico, che risuonò.

"N-no, decisamente non così. Ricominciamo. Scusa Tony penso che sia scontato. Dirti che non ero sicuro di aver capito la situazione è ipocrita. Insomma Tony, sono io, quell'idiota di Brooklyn che non è riuscito a capire che i tempi sono cambiati. O meglio, ne ha paura. Non riesco a fidarmi più del mio paese, dei miei amici. Mi sembra di essere diviso in due persone e l'unica cosa su cui concordo sei tu". Si udì un rumore basso di morsi, come un mordicchiare.

"Non avrei dovuto coinvolgere gente mai vista. Non avrei dovuto attaccarti. Ho litigato anche con Natasha, a cui avevo promesso fiducia. E tu non avrei dovuto mettere in mezzo un bambino. Semplicemente la base mi è sembrata improvvisamente una prigione e non ho mai apprezzato qualsiasi cosa limiti la libertà. E... la sai la cosa divertente? Alla fine non sono riuscito nemmeno a salvarlo Bucky. Non ho fatto tutto questo casino per lui, ma gli ho permesso di ibernarsi. Lo avrei potuto mandare dai tuoi psicologi, a farlo curare, ma non sono riuscito a fidarmi. Non di te, ma dei centri. Io non sono nemmeno del tutto sicuro che tu sia al sicuro. In realtà non lo sono affatto!".

La voce di Steve era sempre più rapida, con un tono ansioso nella voce.

"Ho perso Peggy e ho pensato che lei avrebbe agito così. Non dovrei parlarti di perdite, non io. Ca*zo, mi sento come se avessi tradito tutti... E sai, ho baciato una ragazza. Non solo era una ragazzina, che poteva essere mio nipote, ma stavo anche per vomitarle in faccia!". Steve lanciò un basso grido, con una nota di disperazione.

Tony alzò gli occhi al soffitto.

"Quindi mi stai chiamando per fare coming out, ammettere che sono l'unica cosa reale della tua vita e chiedermi una scopata telefonica?".

Steve tossì rumorosamente e boccheggiò, ansimando.

"Tony, non era propriamente questo a cui volevo arrivare" gemette. Si sentì il rumore di qualcosa che strofinava.

"Quanto dirti di sì potrebbe aiutare a farmi perdonare da te?". Aggiunse con voce roca.

Tony rise roco, si passò la mano tra i capelli scompigliandoli.

"Se anche io fossi una prostituta, tu comunque non potresti permetterti le mie grazie".

Scrollò le spalle, sospirò.

"Ti ho perdonato esattamente 0,2 secondi dopo aver spaccato la faccia a Bucky. Comunque, il punto è che se vuoi del sesso telefonico devi davvero trovare un posto più silenzioso".

"Si-silenzioso? Guarda che sono da solo al momento ed il posto è deserto" ammise Steve. Deglutì rumorosamente. "E non sai quanto mi innervosisce quando ti consideri in quel modo! Né tu, né il governo potete considerare una persona come te una... donna dai facili costumi. Ecco!" ribatté Steve.

Tony si ticchettò sul fianco nervosamente.

"Quindi i vari fruscii e simili li stai facendo tu agitandoti a vuoto?" chiese.

Scosse il capo, si umettò le labbra.

"Non importa. Si tratta di te, Cap. Sono certo che sai essere sexy anche per telefono, se vuoi essere scopato".

Steve un mugolio, a metà tra il sofferente e il lascivo.

"Sì, sono parecchio agitato" ammise.

Tony piegò il capo all'indietro affondandolo contro il materasso lercio, si portò una mano al petto.

"Mi piace il tono che hai in questa telefonata, Cap. Non fosse che t'imbarazzi, ti direi di andare avanti a parlare giusto per potermi eccitare" lo provocò.

"Quale tono? E poi non credo di avere una bella voce Tony, proprio no. So un po' cantare, ma risulto alquanto ridicolo. Se è il tuo modo di dirmi qualcosa di carino, lo apprezzo molto. Vuol dire che non mi odi ed è la migliore delle notizie" disse Steve. Si udì il rumore di un bottone metallico che sbatteva.

"Tu hai una bella voce, sempre. Molto particolare, ma di certo incredibile. La tua mimica, il tuo corpo, veramente tutto di te è seducente. Solitamente il carattere no, anche se quel giorno, il tuo modo di fare serio... Sai, quando hai minacciato i miei denti, quel giorno, sembravi bellissimo. Per questo ho frainteso, pensavo che a vederti in quel modo, la tua ex si fosse data da fare con te. Ecco il perché della domanda sul bambino e sto riuscendo nuovamente a parlare delle cose sbagliate...".

Tony ridacchiò roco, si carezzò il petto con movimenti lenti delle dita e chiuse gli occhi.

"Torna alla parte in cui parlavi di quanto sono sexy. Giusto che non mi offendo se ti masturbi nel mentre".

*Giuro che

"E' una richiesta per caso? Non mi potresti vedere mentre lo faccio, quindi non penso ti darebbe piacere" ribatté Steve. Si udirono dei bassi fruscii.

"Questo lo senti?" domandò Rogers. Risuonò lo schiocco di un suo bacio.

Tony strozzò una risata, si sbottonò i pantaloni e si infilò la mano nei boxer.

"Carino il bacio. Ma giuro che sentirti dire quanto sono perfetto mi eccitava".

"Quello posso continuare a farlo, penso. Non credo ti piacerà quello che ho da dire, però" ammise Steve. Si sentì un leggero ticchettio.

"Ho sempre pensato che i tuoi occhi fossero come dei cioccolatini al caffè, ma con un ripieno al cioccolato fondente. Qualcosa di molto forte, quasi ostico da mandare giù e che crea dipendenza.

Successivamente mi sono accorto che è solo apparenza. Ogni tanto diventano così grandi, sia nella disperazione che nella sorpresa, che mi ricordano quelli dei bambini.

Sono invidioso di chi ha potuto vederli quando eri piccolo sul serio. Dovevano essere come i portali per raggiungere mondi di meraviglia e fantasia.

Sai, così sembro un pedofilo. Perché sai, ti avrei probabilmente cresciuto per portarli a letto, non esattamente quello che dovrebbe fare uno zietto amico di famiglia premuroso". Steve gemette.

Tony emise un basso sospiro roco, iniziando a massaggiarsi lentamente.

"Oh, darling. Credimi, ti avrei sbattuto contro una parete prima dei tredici anni, e sui diciotto ti avrei già scopato abbastanza volte da farti dimenticare che mi avevi visto bambino".

Steve schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Non sono molto sicuro sulla parte finale, perché sinceramente ci penso già da adesso quanto saresti tenero piccolo, perciò non ti avrei mai dimenticato bambino. Dovevi essere meraviglioso" sussurrò. Soffiò con le narici rumorosamente.

"Diamine, sono oggettivamente un mostro, perché la prima parte mi sembrava allettante" ammise.

Tony rise roco, chiuse gli occhi.

"Sono bravo in questo. Far aderire la tua schiena al muro, sollevarti le gambe, strusciarmi su di te. Ti avrei chiesto di implorare, lo sai, vero?".

Steve fece una risata rauca.

"La cosa mi dispiace solo a metà. E non credo di essere nemmeno tanto male in quello, ma pensavo ti piacessero le esclusive".

Tony si puntellò con i piedi sul materasso, mugolò di piacere continuando ad accarezzarsi.

"Dipende da quanto sei bravo ad implorare" lo stuzzicò.

Si umettò le labbra.

"Perché, non per vantarmi, ma io sono molto bravo a letto".

"Posso farti sentire" sussurrò Steve con tono seducente. Si sentì un leggero soffio.

"Ti imploro mio signore, prendimi e fammi tuo" disse con voce calda, leggermente tremante sull'ultima parola.

Tony emise un gemito, strinse l'erezione tra le dita e prese a masturbarsi più velocemente.

"Sai che sarei capace di tenerti a gattoni ai miei piedi per due ore buone, giusto per vederti imbarazzato?" sussurrò.

"Mentre ti dico quanto la tua pelle sembri liscia al tocco, latina, esotica e bollente? O potrei parlarti di quanto le tue spalle siano dannatamente forti, eccitanti e perfette" sussurrò roco Steve. Si lasciò sfuggire un basso gorgoglio e ansimò.

Tony si massaggiò la punta, continuò a masturbarsi stringendo con forza gli occhi.

"Oh, puoi fare meglio di tirar fuori complimenti banali sulla mia pelle".

"Mhn. Non erano banali. Io ti sto davvero aprendo il cuore. Al momento potrei perfino rivelarti quali sono i miei sogni più segreti" borbottò Steve.

Tony roteò gli occhi, si mordicchiò il labbro e sorrise.

"Scusa. Mi piace sentirti parlare e implorare di e per me" assicurò.

Si pizzicò l'erezione, mugolò di piacere.

"Pensavo solo che non stessi a guardarmi le spalle".

"Non voglio far scusare te per questa volta" disse Steve e la voce gli divenne leggermente più acuta. Deglutì rumorosamente.

"Io sto a guardare tutto di te. Dal ciuffetto che ti si alza leggermente in alto fino alla punta dei piedi. Noto come ti muovi. Vorrei riuscire a immortalarti su una tela e passo le ore a disegnarti. Ho visto che hai messo i miei disegni in sala e sono felice che ti piacciano, ma...". Sospirò.

"Non c'è stata una sola volta che una delle opere che ho fatto su di te, rendessero giustizia. Ho cestinato fogli, distrutto statuette e imprecato su maledetti quadri" ammise.

Si sentì il rumore di qualcosa che strisciava pesantemente.

"E' quasi un'ossessione. Soprattutto per gli occhi, c'è qualcosa nel tuo sguardo che mi sfugge. C'è come una luce, dorata, che si manifesta in deliziose pagliuzze.

Per non parlare delle tue gambe. Sei dannatamente piccolo di stazza e proporzionato, eppure le tue spalle sono possenti e le tue gambe come quelle di un danzatore".

Tony prese a masturbarsi più velocemente, inarcando la schiena verso l'alto.

"Sono un futurista. Nei miei occhi c'è quello che accadrà domani" fece, roco.

Piegò il capo all'indietro, ansimando.

"Dovrei assumerti per la mia autostima, nel caso qualche volta scendesse di una tacca".

"E' il minimo che possa fare, visto quanto ti ho ferito. Sai, l'ultima volta che mi hai guardato, ho desiderato morire" ammise Steve abbassando la voce. Tossì un paio di volte.

Tony socchiuse gli occhi castani dai riflessi dorati.

"Ti ho perdonato tutto, Capitano, con o senza telefonata erotica" mormorò, dolcemente.

Rallentò il ritmo con cui si toccava, strinse le labbra.

"Avrei voluto averti, Steve. Premerti contro il tavolo su cui stavamo trattando, aprirti le gambe e baciarti. Avrei voluto metterti le mani sui fianchi, e vederti spingere per avermi".

"Ed io avrei voluto essere Pepper. Venire con te a Venezia, addormentarmi accanto su un aereo, implorarti su quel tavolo delle trattative. Avrei voluto piangere e urlare perché non sono in grado di salvare il mio migliore amico per cui ho un ca*zo di complesso d'inferiorità da prima che imparassi anche solo a camminare. Vorrei vivere con te a Parigi. Vorrei che gli Avengers fossero la nostra vita. Vorrei soprattutto te..." ammise Steve. Si udì un basso singhiozzò.

"Ho perso Peggy, ho perso tuo padre, merd* ho così paura di perderti che vorrei solo allontanarti, ma non ci riesco" sussurrò rauco.

Tony mugugnò, si umettò le labbra e si toccò la cima dell'erezione ripetutamente.

"Non puoi riuscire ad allontanarmi, Cap. Mi vuoi, ed io voglio te. Quindi smettiamola con queste stronzate, perché ci facciamo solo male".

Prese a masturbarsi velocemente, gemendo.

"Voglio sentirti mio. Sapere che ti saresti concesso" ordinò, tra gli ansiti.

"Mi sarei concesso ogni volta in cui mi avresti voluto. Ogni... volta..." rispose Steve, calcando sull'ultima parola.

Tony ansimò pesantemente, si morse il labbro e mugolò di piacere.

"Giuro, Cap, quando ti rivedo ti metto a gattoni sulla prima maledetta superficie solida che trovo, orizzontale o verticale che sia".

"Sei a conoscenza di quanto vibri la lavatrice?" lo invogliò Steve.

Tony si leccò le labbra, fece un sorriso malizioso e si premette l'auricolare contro l'orecchio.

"Sai a quanto può andare la mia?" domandò.

Continuò a muovere la mano, sentiva il membro pulsare ritmicamente.

"Cap ... dimmi ancora che mi vuoi" mormorò.

"Non potrei desiderarti più di così, Tony" soffiò Steve con voce seducente.

Tony gemette concentrandosi sul suono della voce dell'altro, venne macchiando la mano di sperma e lo leccò. Si umettò le labbra, deglutì.

"Ci tirerò fuori dai guai, Cap. Ora pensa solo a tenere un basso profilo" mormorò, roco.

"Aspetterò, Tony" sussurrò Steve e chiuse la chiamata.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Hello, Adele.


End file.
